ask de dalia
by neko-chan0423
Summary: show de preguntas para dalia, pasen y pregúntenle lo que quieran, fic hecho solo por aburrimiento y diversión (dalia es mi OC)
1. Chapter 1

Este show será redactado como un video chat.

* * *

-Holllaaa mi muy queridisimo mundo! Y gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar a este show de preguntas para mí-dice dalia después de encender la cámara.

-nosotros también entramos a tu casa-dicen tres chicos desde la puerta del habitad de la gata.

-pues no deberían, vamos, váyanse-dice con una gotita anime mientras los chicos obedecen.

-bien-se da la vuelta-se preguntara a que viene el caso con este show ¿o me equivoco? Pues… para que me conozcan mejor, pueden preguntarme sobre cosas personales yo gustosa responderé-sonríe.

-hare un capitulo cada que se junten cinco o seis review-

-como ahora no tengo ningún review, daré algunas reglas.

Primero: si hacen una pregunta muy muy personal o intima no responderé si no quiero.

Segundo: no aceptare reviews ofensivos, ya que no es justo que yo no les haga nada y ustedes si .

Tercero: no se desvíen del tema, a lo que me refiero es que no pregunten solo de los pingüinos o los demás, claro que responderé algunas preguntas referente a ellos.

-y esas son-dice sentada en un ladrillo como silla recargada en su mano, botando el cartel con la regla tres por encima de su hombro.

-si tienen amigos en esta página, pídanle que pasen aquí y dejen un review, pero cumpliendo con las reglas-sonríe acercándose a la cámara.

-esperare por sus comentarios, hasta luego~-hace su habitual gesto * teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro y giñando un ojo, para después apagar la cámara.

* * *

*: El habitual gesto de dalia es el mismo que muestra en su imagen de deviantart, si no lo han visto es el de poner el pulgar, el índice y el medio, formando el tres asi, se entiende no?.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les traigo el segundo capi, aunque no haya cinco review, cambio de redacción.

* * *

*Vista de cámara moviéndose*

-Veamos-murmura dalia acomodando la cámara.

-ya está-dice una vez que la cámara esta fija.

-¡hello!-saluda energéticamente con su imborrable sonrisa.

-ya estoy aquí, perdón por la demora, pero…-desvía la mirada teniéndola entrecerrada y con una sonrisa de lado-hubo algunos inconvenientes, ¡en fin, ya estoy aquí!-sonríe alegre mirando a la cámara.

-bien~, notaran que no estoy en mi habitad-se pone a un lado mostrando un salón grande-este cuarto me lo presto una amiga mía, ¡no es genial!-sonríe señalando el lugar, las paredes son de color vino, una alfombra crema y el piso de tapiz blanco.

-bien nuestra primera invitada se llama:… Leonetta-dice sentándose en una silla de con almohadillas color rojo con un papelito rectangular en su mano derecha.

-hola!-se dirige a Dalia.

-Holis!-la saluda aun sentada con una gran sonrisa y ladeando la mano.

-Tu pelaje siempre se ve muy bonito y sedoso-

-Ah gracias-dice sonrojada desviando la mirada con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

¿con qué clase de tratamiento consigues ese efecto?-

–bueno, yo soy una angora, mi pelaje es naturalmente así, pero si fuera humana usaría este tratamiento, poner una cucharada de miel en mi shampoo, una por cada litro, espero entiendas-

-La segunda invitación es de:. NB y You…-dice despidiéndose con la mano de la chica.

Lee por un momento la segunda tarjeta y su mirada se pone sombría con el fondo negro.

-han roto la regla tres-dije en posición de cuatro con un aura depresiva.-bueno no importa-se para.

Los dos entran a la sala desde una puerta.

NB: hola es un gusto Dalia

-el gusto es mío- sonríe cerrando los ojos mientras kristal jala una silla y después otra colocándolas en frente de dalia, (iguales a las de dalia).

You: adoramos los fic de esta clase y con gusto te dejaremos varias preguntas-

NB: nos puedes imaginar cómo dos perros si gustas, gatita-

-o-ok-dice sonriendo nerviosamente.

You: permiteme hacer las primeras preguntas...

-adelante, pero espera-dice y sale corriendo hacia la puerta donde entraron los dos.

Minutos después entra empujando a Marlene, skipper, cabo y al ultimo a barry con unos guantes y apartándolo de su cara.

-dalia, que significa esto?-pregunto molesto skipper.

-un juego-sonrie en frente del pingüino.

-un juego?-pregunto Marlene.

-sip, ustedes tiene que responder las preguntas de mis invitados o si no perderán, o bueno algunas preguntas-explica con su imborrable sonrisa y cerrando un ojo.

-no-niega skipper rotundamente.

-miedito?-se burla mientras kristal coloca sillas a un lado de la de dalia.

-claro que no!-exclama dirigiéndose a las sillas al igual que el resto.

-Marlene tu eres la animal más linda de todo el zoológico (porque Dalia es la más linda del mundo)…-

-g-gracias-sonríe sonrojada sentada a un lado de dalia, solo que esta gira en su silla y se desliza de un lado a otro.

-gracias!-dice dalia atrás de la nutria con un leve sonrojo y colocándose en su lugar de antes.

-así que dime tienes algún enamorado?-

-si Marlene, ¿tienes algún enamorado?-dalia le sonríe de lado acercándose a la nutria.

-bueno, si-responde rojo como una manzana.

-skipper que paso con tika, no se volvieron a ver?

Skipper mira a dalia y esta le sonríe burlonamente, mientras este suspira resignado.

-si, en algunas ocasiones-responde desviando la mirada.

- cabo nunca viste my little pony, te va a encantar pequeñin.

-en serio! iré a verlos ahora mismo!-exclama emocionado al igual que kristal.

- skipper todos los pingüinos del mundo están en la organización?-

-no, solo los que quieren-responde secamente mientras dalia se desliza hacia él.

-se amable o rebelo tu secreto-le susurra al oído.

- cabo tienes nombre o que?

-sip, si tengo-responde sonriente.

-y es…?-dalia inclina la cabeza hacia él.

-William-responde apenado.

-awww-masculla dalia alegre.

-para la ranita que tiene toque venenoso

eres gay porque tu voz es de gay-

-que grosero, no lo soy-responde ofendido y desviando la mirada.

-jejejeje bien esas son todas pueden irse-dice dalia mientras los animales se van, al igual que los dos invitados.

-eso es todo por hoy, porque solo dos?, porque ya a pasado mucho tiempesito y solo ah habido dos reviews, pero en fin-dice mirando hacia la cámara y dando vueltas con el respaldo hacia adelante.

-adiosit ¡ah!-se cae de la silla al dar media vuelta.

-adiosito-termina después de pararse rápidamente y sonrojada con una sonrisa.

*Se acerca a la cámara y la apaga*

* * *

Si se preguntan porque un tipo show en vivo y con cámara, pues no se , se me ocurrio y no tiene nada de malo ¿no?, aparte de que el fic no tiene mucho sentido ¬_¬

En fin, dejen sus reviews.


End file.
